winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Conroy Johnson
"Just go! Go! ―Conroy last word to Ghost, before M.I.A(Missing in Action) Conroy is one of the main characters in Prettix Club . Conroy is part of the Moon on Wei. He is also set to appear in Task Force(series) . On Conroy's left arm is a Brothers Blood tattoo, which suggests his branch of service. Description "Five years ago Conroy Johnson escaped from the pressures of life in Magix City... a city tearing itself apart with gang trouble, drugs and corruption. Where film stars and millionaires do their best to avoid the dealers and gangbangers. Now, it's the time. Carl's got to go home. His mother has been murdered, his family has fallen apart and his childhood friends are all heading towards disaster. On his return to the neighborhood, a couple of corrupt cops frame him for the murder of a police officer. CJ is forced on a journey that takes him across the entire state of Magix, to save his family and to take control of the streets." Biography Childhood Conroy was born in Magix, to Emma Johnson. Emma had four children: Brian, Conroy, Kendal, and Jackson.Conroy never knew his father,he said Jackson was the "man" of the house.The Johnson siblings, along with Beman and Allen, grew up on the same cul-de-sac and were childhood friends. Jackson became the leader of the Brothers Blood, which introduced him, Conroy, and possibly Brian into the gang life. After Brian dead, the Grove Street Families were at the height of their power when they first became pressured by Jerry, a corrupt police officer. It's likely that Officer Lance was also serving with Jerry at this time. The Brother Bloods Families went into a decline at some point. Jackson laments that Conroy "let Brian die", causing Conroy to leave for Earth . He was no longer considered a member of Brothers Blood, and would later have to earn his way back into the gang. Beman also implies that Conry was physically thinner during that time. Early Life Conroy came to Earth and started a new life. He had the opportunity of working with Klaus, The owner of Fruitti Music Bar. Five years after his departure from Maigx, Jackson calls Conroy to tell him that their mother was killed . Conroy returns to Magix for the funeral, with the partial consideration of staying there long-term. Return to Magix As soon as Conroy arrives in Magix, he is confronted by Jerry and Allen, who explain that Conroy will do work for them, or they frame the him for doing crimes. After meeting with Beman at the Johnson house, Conroy finally meets with his siblings and friends. Conroy quickly learns that the Brothers Blood Families lost much of their power over the last five years - a result of the growing crack cocaine trend and, though Jackson doesn't admit it, jackson not having as much personal strength as a leader without Conroy home. Conroy and Jackson work furiously to successfully bring the gang back to power, with Conroy regaining his brother's respect in the process. This included reuniting with the Ville and Temple families, and wiping out the 20k, the sworn enemy of the Brother Bloods Families.The gang is at the second height of its power, and is planning on taking out the rest of the 20k in an ambush, until Kendal reveals to Conroy that Beman and Allen have betrayed the gang to Jerry group and the 20k. Conroy rushes to the gunfight, suspecting that Jackson and the gang are walking into a trap, and manages to hold off the 20k to rescue a heavily-wounded Jackson, until Conroy are arrested by Jerry. Brothers Blood Families practically disappear, and Beman becomes head of a drug ring and takes over Magix. Jerry abandons Conroy in the country side of Magix to eliminate a witness against them. It is slowly revealed that they are being tried in court over their corruption, in a case that is quickly building media attention. Kendal connects CJ to his (mentally unstable) cousin, Cat, and the two form a relationship built on the robberies they commit together. Jerry introduces Conroy to A Lie, an aging hippie who is supplying Jerry with tons of weapons for Jerry. Jerry demands that Conroy pay for the shipment, which forces him to return to work with Catalina, who now has an obsessive crush on him. Conroy also meets the Eraklyon Gang leader Winston during a street race. Catalina finds him at the race and expresses her feeling of neglect and anger at Conroy, feeling that he was only interested in her as a partner in crime, also proclaiming that she has a new boyfriend. Conroy defeats her's new boyfriend and Cat in a street race, gaining the deed to Cat's run-down Earaklyon garage. Conroy leaves for Eraklyon with A Lie after Jerry betrayed him. They meet Kendal at the garage in Eraklyon. Conroy is angry about the bad state of the garage and believes that it is completely useless. Kendal explains to Conroy that the property is a great opportunity, and through A Lie, he hires Dman, Jefrey and Zero to work in the garage. Conroy meets with Winston in Eraklyon and the two quickly become strong allies, collaborating to take down each other's enemies - Conroy targeting the Syndicate Project (Beman's suppliers) and Winston's rivals, the Snakehead. Conroy infiltrates and eventually wasted all the chief members - Duck, Bone, and even Allen from the Brothers Blood Families. The garage, as well as renting out property, has earned Conroy a modest sum of money. He receives a surprise phone call from Frank, a former member of the Syndicate Project (who was apparently killed), who reveals himself to be a government agent and is recruiting Conroy's help in exchange for helping Jackson from a life sentence. Although it is a well-kept secret from all of his friends,A Lie finds Conroy at Frank's place of operation, and warns Conroy that Frank can't be trusted. He continues to recruit Conroy's help in take back the Super Wind Rider, which is needed for the Truth's goal of a acquire mysterious, enlightening green goo. Winston invites Conroy to the Triad's glamorous Casino in Solaria. Upon arrival, Conroy is given shares in the casino by Winston, "in exchange for some help setting it up". They are faced with aggressive competition from the Damned's Palace run by Cassandra family and as revenge, spend time planning an extremely elaborate heist of Damned's. This dually involves Conroy infiltrating Damned's inner circle of management (by chance of A Lie's association with music industry employees Paul and Mac) to work with their manager Ken. During this time period, Jerry extracts the last of Conroy's labor before they try to kill Conroy, with Conroy wasted Lance and escaping alive. Conroy back to Magix. Frank gives Conroy the last of his work before Jackson is released from prison. Jackson is disgusted at Carl for his new millionaire's lifestyle, and for having forgotten all about helping the Brothers Blood Families. Jackson immediately takes Conroy back to Brothers Blood to begin their task of reclaiming all of their turf. Series coming soon.... Category:Iamnoone Category:Task Force Category:Task Force(series) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters